Love from the seemingly loveless
by hanyou girl ayumi
Summary: Inuyasha betrays Kagome for Kikyo trying to kill her. Sesshomaru helps Kagome in her time of need. What happens when feelings start to arise..? SesshKag


Ayumi : Please no flames. I wrote this while I was feeling sad. Though in most of my stories it seems that kagome always has to die this one I'm having it so that Kikyo loses. Though kagome doesn't get Inuyasha you will see she gets someone even better.

Chapter 1: Upsetting truth.

Kagome was walking in the feudal era, it was dark out though it was the middle of the day. There were clouds. Dark and heavy. Just like the heart of the broken. And fog. Confusion.

She walked until she saw soul collectors. Her heart felt heavy suddenly just like those clouds. So, so very heavy. She felt a feeling of doubt and sadness wash over her as she walked and saw two figures talking. Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"I love you, Kikyo. Just you, no one else." were the words she heard come from Inuyasha's mouth. Those words felt like a hundred pounds of sadness put down on her heart.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. One day, promise me, that we will always be together, and you will leave that weird girl." Kikyo said back to him. That didn't hurt her as much as Inuyasha's words but she was still in pain.

Pain and more pain added on with each and every one of Inuyasha's words.

"I promise." Inuyasha replied to her. Kagome added in a gasp.

That was not good. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome there and gasped himself, meanwhile, Kikyo had a smirk on her face. "Inuyasha, I wish to have my soul back, kill her." She commanded.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and nodded agreeing with her. As if saying she was just a jewel detector with no purpose here and once the jewel was completed he would leave her for Kikyo didn't hurt enough. Now he was seriously going to cause physical pain , not just mental.

Inuyasha ran at her showing his claws. To her, he had no emotion in his eyes. Just like a puppet being pulled around. He was a puppet alright, a puppet and Kikyo was the puppet master. Kagome took one look at Inuyasha and was instantly filled with terror. He raised a claw and slashed at her. Thankfully, he miss

ed. He had just cut her backpack strap. It was heavy anyway, probably going to weigh her down. Seeing that he had missed and was seriously going to kill her made her go back into reality and she broke out into a sprint.

She may have been fast, but Inuyasha was faster. Even going at the fast speed she was going at now wouldn't save her. She heard Inuyasha's menacing laugh as he ran after her. Even though she was not looking back she could tell he was gaining on her.

There it was, the well. The one thing that would save her right now. She leapt for it. Too bad. She missed. She fell just one centimeter in front of it. She looked back and saw the one she loved who would now be her killer. He had his claws out again. That smirk still on his face. She closed her eyes afraid of what would happen next. The last thing she heard: "THIS IS GOODBYE KAGOME!"

'I'm dead aren't I?' Were the words that went through Kagome's mind. She didn't know what had happened. Her fear and stress caused her to black out after she heard Inuyasha's voice. She was awake she knew that much. She just hadn't opened her eyes yet. She felt her body move a bit. Someone was carrying her. She opened her eyes and saw she had been being carried by none other than, Sesshomaru. He apparently knew she was awake already.

"Human, why was Inuyasha attacking you?" was his first question towards the girl. She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Not a "Are you okay" or a "what happened?"' kagome thought.

She had just clearly noticed what had happened. Damn it hurt her just to think about it. The memory would burn deep in her mind from now on. Forever. She closed her eyes again trying to forget everything that had just happened.

"Answer me." Came Sesshomaru's cold voice making her open her eyes once again. The fog from earlier had no lifted yet. "……." was Kagome's reply. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She obviously didn't want to talk about it and sesshomaru just kept picking at the topic. She felt so dead inside. Like nothing could ever help her poor heart.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl and saw the sparkle in her eyes, tears that were soon to fall. She sighed and closed her eyes. Though her eyes were shut the tears still streamed down her now pale cheeks. She hadn't said a word and he had sensed her sadness. No more did he pressure her over what had happened.

He took one glance at her and then walked straight ahead. "This is not my problem , nor is it any of my concern. You could show at least some gratitude for me helping you.", Sesshomaru said, making Kagome look up at him, "He was going to attack you, I grabbed his arm and threw him at a tree where he fell unconscious." She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, not a big smile, a small one that was barely visible. "Thank you." She looked down.

Sesshomaru stopped. "Can you walk?" he asked her. She hopped down from his arms and ended up leaning to her left side. Looking down, she saw that her ankle had been injured from when she fell. Sesshomaru put out a hand to help her up. She smiled at him. 'He's a lot nicer than Inuyasha ever was to me, though he doesn't address me by my name he still doesn't call me "wench" like Inuyasha does.' Kagome thought.

She took Sesshomaru's hand and blushed. He turned his head the other way but she was sure she saw his cheeks turn a little red.

END

Ayumi: Sorry it's so short. ; Review please

Preview:

Kagome wants to go back to her time for a while, Sesshomaru allows this but Inuyasha comes after Kagome. He's trying to trick her into coming back; he's doing rather well. Will she come back with Inuyasha or will she go with Sesshomaru? IS SHE DEVELOPING A CRUSH ON SESSHOMARU!


End file.
